


三角关系 A translation of Is He With You? by crypt_mirror

by sherrystoneage



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comic Book Science, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, 三人行, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 写于海王上映之前, 布鲁斯韦恩的生物学笔记
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: 亚瑟遇见了克拉克。他们后来遇见了布鲁斯而也许布鲁斯有些别的想法。写于点梗：“X/Y邀请Z进入他们的关系。”或许整个联盟都认为他们仨一直都在为一个雄性领头羊的位置进行极为复杂的角逐与周旋…但实际上这只是一个人类，一个半亚特兰蒂斯人和一个氪星人之间奇怪又复杂的试探与调情。本故事是基于DCEU时间线的异世界故事（AU）。所有为此而做的改变均为有意安排，其中包括一个不一样的boss决战。





	三角关系 A translation of Is He With You? by crypt_mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is He With You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631275) by [crypt_mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror). 



> 注：本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作：Is He With You?
> 
> 原作者：crypt_mirror

_密苏里州_ _斯普林菲尔德_

他本不该来参加这次郊游的。他父亲曾说过，搬到密苏里州的全部意义就是为了能让他们暂时离大海远一点。在亚瑟的记忆中，他的父亲总是站在灯塔的甲板上，或是坐在悬崖边，注视着她，等待着她。 _妈妈_ 。后来有一天，爸爸把全部家当打包好，决定要到一个新的地方去，这次不是灯塔。他在密苏里州找到了一份建筑工作。他们在那里有亲戚，加上密苏里全是陆地，离最近的海岸有大约十个小时的路程；简直完美。计划本是这样。

准备出门的一路上，亚瑟一直在翻找着学校郊游的许可签条。他最后找到的却是倒在沙发上的父亲，落在地板上的皱巴巴的许可条，上面没有签字，只有干透了的啤酒渍，估计是从昨天深夜地板上的某瓶中洒出来的。他叹了口气，望着父亲。如果他不去这次郊游，别的孩子将会让他很不好过——他们已经有人称呼他“傻缺”了。他比他们个头矮小一些，而且喜欢长时间盯着窗外发呆，直到老师叫到他才回神。他拿起散落在地的报纸，亲吻了他熟睡中的父亲，道了一声，“再见，爸爸。”然后他拿起只笔，熟练地用他父亲潦草的字迹签上字；这已不是他第一次这么干了。

然而现在，他还不如呆在家里，亚瑟悲哀地想。其他男孩全程无视他，还好一切都快结束了；整个学校的小队人马终于在最大的一个水族箱前驻足。“这一片展廊名叫‘海洋旅行者’，”他们的老师开始说道。

老师讲解着的时候，亚瑟游荡到水族馆的另一头，被一条大黄貂鱼深深吸引。它沿着水族箱的一侧漂浮着，它白白的肚皮沿着玻璃滑过。他想要触摸它。没等他意识到，他的腿已经把他带到近前，鼻尖几乎碰到了冰冷的玻璃幕墙；这只奇怪的生物正懒洋洋地漂近他的脸颊，他让自己的指尖追随着它移动。那缓慢摇摆游动的身形令人迷醉。老师低沉的絮语，其他孩子不休的叽喳，还有队伍后面的孩子不耐烦的咕哝——一个接一个地，它们都消失了，最后只剩下他和那只黄貂鱼。下一刻，他仿佛能感觉到皮肤上的水，和鱼鳍轻柔地骚过手背的触感。他感受到一丝波动；他抬起头，看到黄貂鱼后面那只体型最大的鲨鱼游了过来——

“快看，亚瑟在和鱼说话！”Brad刺耳的讥笑传来，突然间两个大孩子从亚瑟身后聚了过来。

“让我一个人呆会儿！”亚瑟低声说；如果可以，他不想引起老师的注意，但他没法缄口不言。他转身准备从他们身边跑开。

“嘿，你往哪跑？怪胎！”大孩子们比他足足高了一头。他还没走两步就被一个孩子抓住了衣领，差点将他从地上拎起来。另一个孩子站到他面前，将他一把推到了玻璃墙上。亚瑟感到自己的肩膀重重的砸在了玻璃上。他听到其他孩子说着，“怪胎”，“上啊，Brad，”而不远处的什么人在说着，“嘿，快停下…”

亚瑟气疯了。他只想独自一人呆着；他只想参加一次郊游，就像他班里其他的每一个孩子一样，结果一切还是发生了。

他的头开始隐隐作痛。他紧闭双眼压抑着。他想要身处水中，远离这里，远离Brad和这些霸陵——他太渴望了，他几乎能感觉到手接触着水而不是冰冷的玻璃……为什么他不和它们一起呆在水里？在水里，他是安全的。

整个房间震动了，但不是，这不对；不是房子。他能听到Brad和他朋友以及所有人惊恐的呼叫。他能感受到他们的震惊，听到他们奔逃时惊慌的脚步声。他身后的水族箱抖动了：一个很大——很愤怒的东西试图冲破水族箱。亚瑟睁开双眼，扭过头，看到了水族箱玻璃幕墙上如蛛网般的裂痕……是鲨鱼！

那只鲨鱼又向着玻璃墙撞去，每次撞击都比上次更为有力，像是被什么未知的力量驱使着要突破束缚。亚瑟知道经不了几次了——玻璃快要碎了！周围太嘈杂，他还是很愤怒，然而，不知为何，他本能地明白他需要让自己不再这么愤怒，这样鲨鱼也会停下……

莫名地，他发现自己在盯着它，以及它身边的所有生物。 _停下……停下来。别这么做；你会伤了自己。_ 他以一种不是声音的声音向它们说着，他并不知道自己是如何做到的，但他明白，那只鲨鱼，那些鱼类，它们全都听懂了。他感到自己开始发抖……这次不是出于愤怒了……一切都太过难以接受，他好害怕——而且他知道他这次闯 _大_ 祸了。

他周围的所有人都在奔跑着。“鲨鱼水箱要破啦！”一个水族馆守卫冲着手机大喊。老师大声叫着让所有人往外走，带领着学生们一起。

在一片混乱之中，没有人注意到亚瑟还站在那里，站在水族箱跟前，吓得动弹不得。

“嘿，嘿，伙计！你还好吗？”一只温暖的手落在肩膀上，使他从恍惚中清醒过来。

亚瑟回过头，发现有个孩子正忧心忡忡地看着他，那是一双他所见过的最明亮，最诡异的蓝眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，他惊得什么都做不了，只是盯着他。之后他慢慢地点了点头。

“很好。我们得离开这里——有一帮官方人士正往这边赶来。咱们可不想在他们来的时候还呆在这里。跟我来。”

亚瑟对他人的示好总是很谨慎，但现在他决定先跟他走，直到能离开这里。

“我叫克拉克。”

“亚瑟。”

“嘿，想不想看个酷的？”

“好啊。”

克拉克给了他一个灿烂的微笑。不知怎的，亚瑟发现自己也在冲他微笑着。

他们穿过展厅外面一扇标有“员工专用”的门，登上一小段台阶，最后走到水族馆后面的一个小展厅。他们下方是两个巨大的水箱。紧挨着浮标下面有一条长凳；从这里，亚瑟看到下面的两个工作人员穿着潜水设备，抱着一只海豚宝宝，检查它的鳍然后给它做标记。

“在这上面他们看不到我们。这里是他们放动物幼崽的地方。那只海豚宝宝昨天刚刚出生，”克拉克说着在长凳上坐下。

“你是怎么知道这个地方的？”亚瑟坐在他身旁的空位上，听到海豚幼崽尖厉的叫声畏缩了一下。他能感受到那幼崽的困惑；它的本能想要与它水里的妈妈呆在一起而不是那样被举在空气中。它也很饿。

“我眼神好。”克拉克说话的语气就好像默认这句话解释了一切一样，然后他打开自己的双肩背，拿出了一个苹果。“给你。”

“谢谢。”亚瑟咬了一口；这是个好苹果，有那种他很喜欢的酸酸甜甜的滋味。当工作人员终于放开了小海豚让它迅速游回深水与它的妈妈团聚，他小小地舒了口气，终于放松了下来。

“那些家伙经常来烦你吗？”

“有的时候。没什么大不了的，”亚瑟轻描淡写地说着。

“我的学校里也有那种小孩。真的很糟。我不能真去反抗…我爸爸告诉我说我不应该——而他说得对，我是不应该。我是说，我 _明白_ ，但有时我希望我可以。”克拉克注视着下方的水箱，有一瞬间亚瑟以为自己看到克拉克眼中闪过一抹红色，但克拉克迅速把头扭开了。

“我老爸也告诉过我一样的话。”亚瑟真的不想再聊这个话题了。“你也是来郊游的吗？”

“不是。我们在堪萨斯斯莫维尔有座农场。我爸爸和妈妈需要去银行与一些人聊聊。好像是关于什么抵押贷款。他们暂时把我留在阿姨这边。你是这里人吗？”

“不是的，我们刚搬来不久，我和我老爸。我们之前住在缅因州的一座瞭望塔。等等，你阿姨不会来找你吗？”

克拉克耸了耸肩。“才不会。她正睡午觉呢，而我太无聊了。所以我到这儿来了。”

“等她发现你溜了，你麻烦可就大了。”

“不用担心，我可是个非常贴心听话的十岁娃。不等她醒来我就会回去的。”又一次，他说着这些话就好像它解释了一切。

“你怎么知道她现在没醒？”

“你这小不点脑袋里怎么塞得下这么多问题？”克拉克调侃道。

“嘿，你跟我一般大好不好，”亚瑟随口说道。过了一会儿，他问道，“你觉得外面那边怎么样了？他们会把这里关闭吗？”他有点担心，尽管他没有对克拉克直说；他希望自己没有把来参观水族馆的其他人的一整天都给毁了。

克拉克皱着眉头呆了一分多钟。“不会啦，我是说，你在的那个展厅，他们把那里关了。但别的地方都还正常开放着。如果你想去找你的同学，他们已经开始看企鹅了。”

“你是怎么知道——”

“这是个秘密，”克拉克小声说道，蓝色的眼睛雀跃舞动。“这么说，你曾住在灯塔？那一定酷极了。我从来没有见过大海。我猜这就是为啥我会到这里来。”

“也许你有空可以来找我。我感觉我老爸在密苏里待不了多久。”

“哦，是吗？那告诉我，亚瑟，你真的能和鱼说话吗？”

\-----------------------------------------------------

_二十三年后，阿拉斯加沿岸某处_

这是场灾难。白令海最大的石油钻井平台之一， _明亮极光_ ，在海底阀门失灵引起的爆炸中被大火吞没。当巨大的井架开始坍塌时，迅速上升的压力几乎没有给石油钻井工人留下足够的时间进行撤离。海洋中漂浮着的众多幸存者得到了该地区的第一机动部队的帮助，但海岸警卫队已几乎彻底放弃了任何希望去营救那些仍被困在建筑内的人。

克拉克紧紧抓住石油平台的一根巨大的钢柱，试图接近困在其中一层甲板上的人。在他周围，巨大而猛烈的海浪撞击着他，大量燃烧的碎片和金属从横贯他上方石油平台的多根横梁上掉落下来。他瞥了一眼下面的大海；在黑暗的深处，他能辨认出什么东西在飞快游动后留下的湍流。他松了一口气：这意味着那些仍在冰冷的海水中为自己的生命而战的人们将会得到帮助。

没有人能到这里来，因为这里到处都是熊熊的烈火和令人窒息的黑烟。克拉克用他的视力和听觉发现了被困在一间机房里的人们，他们在奋力争抢氧气罐和他们能找到的所有防火设备。在不费吹灰之力地撬开了几扇巨大的钢门之后，克拉克终于找到了受困的队员。他看到了那些人脸上惊愕的表情，想必他自己也是一幅十分壮观的景象：皮肤上石油燃烧的火焰还在舔舐着他身体的线条。克拉克设法让他们从震惊中行动起来，带着他们迅速穿过危险的钢架冲到直升机停机坪，进入等待着的救援直升机里。

平台上又发生了几次爆炸；高耸的井架压迫着支撑钢梁开始摇摇欲坠。救援直升机在猛烈的海风和载人负荷的重量下已经寸步难行，克拉克很快意识到，他需要在井架坠落到平台上之前，为直升机的飞离争取一些时间。他纵身跃入空中，跳到了巨大的钢架下面，用尽全力支撑着它，直到直升机安全飞离。

最后，终于，他顺着坍塌的井架一起被送进了冰冷的大海。吨位级重量的燃烧着的木头、熔化的钢铁和混凝土在他一头扎进海里时四散碎落在他的身上和周围，冰冷刺骨的海水只化作他皮肤上的些微刺痛。他让自己下沉，仰面漂浮，任由海浪拖曳着他的身体。深沉的黑暗将他包围。海水的律动很快带来了鲸鱼舒缓轻柔的歌声，回荡在海浪深处，所有这一切喑哑了海面上的喧嚣——勾起了遥远的回忆和梦境。他的超级视力第一次显现的时候，他直接看穿了自己老师的皮肤，之后一切全部向他袭来；他不仅能看到她的心脏，他也能听到它是如何在她胸腔之内咯吱咯吱地向外鼓血。同学们铅笔的每一次敲打于他而言均是雷鸣，校内的声音，校外的声音；汽车，风。但他听到最多的，是他们所有人的低声耳语—— _奇异，怪胎，异类。_ 然后，他想起了他的妈妈；想起她是如何平静地告诉他，让他专注于她的声音，如何让他终能驱除所有的喧哗，想象自己身处一座岛屿。慢慢地，他回到了现实——黑暗，凉爽的深渊，鲸鱼的歌声；他感觉到一只伟岸的生灵在他身下移动，升起，它巨大而冰凉的身躯托举着他，将他轻柔地送至海面。

他顺着指引，沿着鲸鱼巨大的身形线条开始游动，用手给了它最后轻轻一拍以示告别，之后加快速度冲向海岸。岸边，克拉克依然用眼睛追踪了一会海岸警卫队的直升飞机，确保他们安然无恙。

之后，他向一间海边的小屋走去。那里隐蔽而安全，空无一人，正处淡季。小屋一边，亚瑟·库里坐在一条长凳上，身旁堆着一摞衣物。

“谢谢这些。也谢谢你在那边提供的所有帮助。”克拉克一边说着一边往头上套着毛衣，开始换自己的裤子。

“为了海里能少几条死人。”传来亚瑟简短的回答。

克拉克叹了口气，最后还是决定无视亚瑟粗鲁的回答；因为有亚瑟今天所做的一切，才会有这么多人能活下来。“你派鲸鱼来找我了。”

“嗯啊。”

等他换完衣服，亚瑟从长凳旁的冰柜里递给他一瓶啤酒。

他猛灌了一大口，回答道：“亚瑟，你知道你没有必要为我担心。没什么能伤害到我。”

“看，就是这儿，当你说这些话的时候——这 _正是_ 我担心你的原因。你应该想的是 _目前为止_ 还没有什么能伤害到你。”

他们沉默着坐了一会儿，喝着酒，注视着大海。以他的视力，克拉克观察着那片地区挤满的各种搜救船只。在北冰洋遥远的灰色海面上，石油钻井平台的残骸仍被熊熊燃烧的大火吞噬着。大片有毒的黑烟向外膨胀着直冲云霄，蔽日遮天。

“那。你现在要到哪去？”

克拉克再次扫视过黑暗冰冷的水面，以确定是否还有幸存者。“北方。我听到很多关于埃尔斯米尔岛（Ellesmere Island）附近军事活动突然增加的传言。他们发现了什么…我会留在那，边收集些消息，也许会找份工作。你呢？”

“我想我必须要回家去……我母亲的家。湄拉说那里情况正在变糟。只有我能阻止我的弟弟。她说我必须证明自己是女王的儿子。我想我可能什么都做不了。”

海岸远处，克拉克看到一个红发女子从海浪中走了出来。她离他们远远的，却定睛注视着他们。亚瑟瞥了她一眼。

“我想，无论如何，我们终将弄清楚我们来自哪里，找到所有问题的答案。”克拉克从这里能看到亚瑟的鲸鱼离那片灾难之地游得越来越远了。“也许，若我们足够幸运，能寻得几丝安息…你是个好人，亚瑟·库里。你知道你是谁；对此你可以有所作为。我只能衷心希望我可以帮助到你。”

“我想让你和我一起…我想留下…我希望为我们俩做许多事情。但解决与我兄弟这件事的唯一办法就是亲自下去处理它。所以在我看来，我有事情要做，你也有事情要做。”亚瑟的嘴角微微一翘。

“是啊。我想也许等有一天，当这一切都结束的时候…”

“是啊…也许有一天。”

\--------------------------------------------

_三年之后…_

戴安娜跃向空中，用剑刺穿了达克赛德的右眼。魔王痛苦地咆哮着，踉跄后退。看到机会，亚瑟用枪一把刺穿了前来救主的异魔，然后将三叉戟捅进了达克赛德的左眼。克拉克猛扑过去抓住了三叉戟的另一端，把它推得更深——直到达克赛德抓住了他，把他连同三叉戟一起扔了出去。他横穿了五个街区的沥青才艰难地找回了平衡。他即刻逆转方向，如出弓的箭矢般向着魔王直冲过去。达克赛德双眼泛红，接着从双眼迸发出强烈的能量脉冲，仿佛将空气贯穿击碎。光束击中了超人，他痛苦地喊叫着，在一团燃烧的炽热中翻滚着，如一颗小型陨石一般砸进了一座停车场。

蝙蝠侠看到亚瑟朝超人跑去，听到了那声呐喊。“卡尔！”听到亚瑟叫克拉克卡尔让布鲁斯的内心激起了某种冲动。他立即将它压抑了下去；他可经不起在战斗正酣时分心差意。

“海王，守住你的位置！掩护钢骨！戴安娜去掩护超人！”布鲁斯对着通讯器喊道。

布鲁斯听到亚瑟愤怒地咕哝了一声。钢骨需要更多时间配置母盒关闭通道。而随着四面八方进攻而来的异魔试图阻止他，情况变得愈发艰难。

最后，他们差点惨败。钢骨重编程后的母盒将达克赛德的大军带回了他们的世界，超人恢复过来，和整个联盟一起将达克赛德赶回了他的地狱老家。当通道终于关闭之后，一声恐怖的咆哮顺着颤抖的城市传来：“地球终将属于我。”

异魔大军和达克赛德被赶回他们的世界之后——再也没什么能阻止布鲁斯分神了。在一栋倒塌的建筑物留下的一大堆碎石乱铁后面，蝙蝠侠看到他们相互倚靠着，他们的手掩藏在克拉克的披风之下，看不出确切位置。

“还有什么事吗，蝙蝠侠？”克拉克甚至连头都没回，目光依旧注视着亚瑟，嘴角露出一丝隐秘的微笑。亚瑟的脸扭开了，遮挡在他如瀑的长发之下。

“没有。”布鲁斯迅速离开了。

但后来这变成了一种模式。他一遍遍地观察到他们在谈话，他甚至都没有刻意去留意。有的时候超人会突然转身对上布鲁斯的双眼，冲他眨下眼睛。有的时候布鲁斯看到他将头转向亚瑟，而亚瑟俯首聆听，然后因克拉克的话语而开怀大笑。但无论何种情形，总有一件事是不变的：布鲁斯会忽然发现自己身体发热，很不舒服。

在那场第二次地球保卫战之后，布鲁斯的一段视频监控记录到他们在大都会大道上的一间酒吧外用餐。布鲁斯甚至想都没想就直接接通了附近的交通摄像头。而当然，还有他安置在克拉克公寓外的摄像头，以及他专门用来追踪克拉克行踪的卫星。这很必要，他说服自己；他需要密切关注这地球上最强大的力量，以防万一。

\----------------------------------------

“又——来了，”巴里说道。克拉克和布鲁斯都冲他瞥了一眼。克拉克的半是歉意，半是恼怒；而布鲁斯的则是早已见怪不怪的凶残。

这甚至都不是一场正式的联盟会议。布鲁斯告诉克拉克他们需要在地下机库见一面，他记得自己在邀请中说得非常清楚，邀请是只针对克拉克一个人的。但是克拉克跟亚瑟提了一嘴，亚瑟又告诉了巴里，巴里又告诉了维克多，维克多又告诉了戴安娜。因为显然维克多和戴安娜在联盟之外也会说上话——谁想得到呢？结果就是，布鲁斯的城市里一下出现了五个超人类。

布鲁斯自己本应在意大利。正值米兰时装周尾声，而布鲁斯·韦恩本应在埃隆·马斯克的科莫湖庄园里与模特们欢天酒地，按照计划。即使最近的一次外星人入侵就发生在两个月前，公众形象建设还是得维持和经营的：亿万富豪公子哥必须一如既往地奉行享乐主义和纸醉金迷，不然这世界可真就要灭亡了。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，他说话的方式已经表明他又要不按常理出牌了。“他们从卢瑟的一个废弃仓库里偷了些高精设备，其中有些是氪星来源的。另外还有些来自天启星。他们甚至有把枪能——听着，我正在写一篇关于卢瑟集团的报道，以及关于他被关进监狱后他的黑皮书项目的后续进展。我追踪他们到哥谭港的一艘货船上。他们要把这些东西运往布鲁德海文(Bludhaven)——”

“而那时，你不通知我，而是决定自己处理这件事。”

“严格意义上说，他们还没能到达哥谭呢，布鲁斯。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯正要回答却被亚瑟抢断。“等等，你说他们有把枪？是氪星的吗？他们伤到你了吗？”

“没有，他们没能控制导航系统，”克拉克回答得有点过快了。

亚瑟看起来不太相信但显然决定什么也不说。

“关键是，我已经处理好了所有事情——没有人受伤。所有这些武器都不在他们的控制之中了，而肇事者也都被关进了监狱。”

“第一点：他们向你开枪是因为他们看到了你。”

“他们看到了我是因为他们正在区际大桥下面测试他们的一台武器；能量太大，他们控制不了。它破坏了大桥的一座桥墩。你要让我怎么做？”

“第二点：如果你 _通知_ 了我，你本可以负责那座桥而由我来处理那些恐怖分子。我本可以得到一些有用的情报，当你在一边显摆的时候。”

“显摆？！听着，他们在对那些技术进行反向工程设计。我把所有的外星技术和数据都拿走了。但那里还留有足够的其他证据供警方立案，毕竟他们还顺带非法藏有一大堆冲锋枪和军火。”

“呵，对警方可是好了。但由于你的小特技，你彻底惊动了所有那些潜在嫌犯和他们的整个犯罪网络，使 _我的_ 工作，在 _我的_ 城市里，变得加倍困难。”

亚瑟清了清嗓子。“什么？你的工作？两个字，蝙蝠！阿卡姆疯人院（Arkahm Asylum）。”

整个房间一下子变得死一般寂静。所有人都呆住了：戴安娜把双臂交叉在胸前，叹了口气；钢骨关闭了电子眼里投射出的图像；甚至巴里也不再咀嚼他的三明治了。布鲁斯呆在角落里，脸上没有任何表情，除了他盯着亚瑟的双眼，里面燃烧着火焰。亚瑟没有退缩。相反，他向后靠在椅子上，眼睁睁瞪了回去。

“这不是时候，”布鲁斯说，声线冷酷，不含一丝感情。

亚瑟不为所动。“你指责我逃避这个世界，但你只是在转移话题。正如你说，这些罪犯是在你的城市里，是你的工作。布鲁斯，你有整整一后院的怪物，日复一日生生不息，所以很明显你的‘工作’有哪里做的不太对。”

“你站在他那边，就为了能有机会和我吵架，”布鲁斯说。

“你们俩，都消消火。”克拉克冲他们举起双手。“亚瑟，我们在布鲁斯的地盘，咱们就只是要记住——”

“我才不在乎。”

“我有个更好的主意。你为什么不滚蛋，亚瑟？”

亚瑟笑了一下，然后慢慢地、及其故意地把穿着皮靴的脚撂在桌子上，若无其事地往后一靠，让自己有更多的空间。他把手肘放松地搁在椅子扶手上，手指支在面前。

从他的位置上，布鲁斯能无比清晰地感受到其他每一个联盟成员的反应。戴安娜在布鲁斯和亚瑟之间不耐烦地扫了一眼，她的表情没有流露出任何信息；她从什么地方拿出了手机，开始快速地发短信。维克多完全转向了亚瑟。而巴里把这一切都当做重新开始吃东西的契机，显然决定把所有人调出他的频道之外。

当亚瑟没有表现出任何要离开的意思，就是摆明要怼他时，布鲁斯决定将更多的注意力放到另一个人，这场冲突的始作俑者——克拉克身上。

克拉克站在亚瑟旁边，穿着他在克拉克·肯特的身份下似乎十分偏爱的那件黑格纹衬衫，配上一条不太合身的黑色牛仔裤。它稍微有点松，刚好没能突显出克拉克非凡的体格。不过，尽管衣服是克拉克的，他的气质显然是超人：站姿笔直挺拔，没戴眼镜，头发严丝合缝地向后梳着，衬衫袖挽至手肘，凸显出他前臂坚实的肌肉，随着他交叉的双臂而虬结蠕动。克拉克·肯特会塌着肩，说话比超人高一个声线，而且从不卷起袖子；他的头发很整齐，但前额上的卷发仍显而易见。而且克拉克·肯特会害羞，脸上总带着一副心不在焉的严肃表情，而超人却总是会爽朗地微笑，同时散发着一种令人惊叹的个人魅力，向外散播着如今被疯狂的互联网媒体称为“大屌能量”的绝对自信力，且显然足以让整个城市为之倾倒。布鲁斯可能不愿亲口承认，但他发现克拉克在超人与克拉克两重身份之间切换的那种自如和游刃有余让他很不爽。而这不可避免地转变成了愤怒，因为当有事情让他不爽时，布鲁斯总是很愤怒。

克拉克旁边，亚瑟·库里看起来就像是头巨大，凶猛，布满刺青，毛茸茸的怪物，能够轻易踩扁小孩子和动物的那种——或者就把它们当早餐（巴里说的，不是布鲁斯）。与此同时，亚瑟个人所谓的低调形象，就是把马尾辫塞进圆顶礼帽里；身穿一件褪色了的，破旧的橄榄绿T恤；外加一件超大号的灰色风衣和一件看起来像是划破了膝盖的消防裤。布鲁斯发现自己有点被这套行头搞晕了。

他们俩在一起简直荒诞得可笑。而布鲁斯确信他俩在一起，在他看到的所有证据面前。至少他俩对此很低调。布鲁斯没观察到任何公开场合下的恩爱秀。他知道戴安娜对此知情，但她守口如瓶。他本可以问她关于他俩的事，就只是确认一下，但那就会意味着让他们俩知道他“知道”，因为即使戴安娜什么都不说，布鲁斯不由自主地感觉，无论如何，他们也会知道他问了。

他注意到克拉克是如何将头向亚瑟的方向微微倾斜，而同时，还在冲布鲁斯傻笑的亚瑟也将自己的头微微斜了过去，让他们俩视线相接。虽然只有短短的一刻，布鲁斯确信他们俩之间一定发生了无声的交流。

之后亚瑟将注意力重新放到布鲁斯身上，那双淡绿色的眼睛还在嘲笑着他。“我们该拿你怎么办？”亚瑟说，语气像是专门留给对付不听话的宠物一般，只是更加深沉了些；他正说着，竟还眨了下眼。

布鲁斯禁不住迅速抽了口气。他还没来得及整理好自己的思绪，就查觉到有一双眼睛在盯着他看，于是他转过头，正好对上克拉克盯着他的眼。那双眼睛，冷静，一眨不眨，却没有丝毫威慑。他周围的时间似乎慢了下来，他发现自己凝视克拉克的眼神太过炽烈，突然间再也不TM在乎这是否恰当得体——直到他听见戴安娜滋啦一声推椅子的声音，强迫着自己将目光移开。

“看来这次会议已经结束了。时间不早了，卢浮宫还有个非常重要的雕塑在等着我。”戴安娜从手机上抬起了头。“当你们解决了你们的问题的时候，我是说彻底解决了以后——你知道如何联系到我。”尽管戴安娜的语气平淡而中立，布鲁斯还是从她的眼神中看到了一丝戏谑。她一边轻快地走向电梯，一边继续发着短信。“巴里，维克多，跟我来。”

一直在做分析图表的维克多将交互界面关闭。“快，巴，咱们走吧！这些家伙们需要谈谈。”他把手放到巴里的肩膀上催促他行动起来。

“我能不能把这个吃完——我是说，我可以呆在这儿然后——”

“巴里里里里…我会给你买更多，快来。而且知道吗，我搞到了最新试用版的辐射(Fallout)，赞爆了。”

“那还等什么？咱走吧！”巴里不知怎么把他的饮料和一大盘鸡翅一点没撒地拿起来的。“拜拜，克拉克；拜拜，亚瑟；祝你好运，布鲁斯。”他叫喊着一溜烟就从地下通道里消失不见了。

钢骨已经启动了自己的推进系统飞上了电梯间。戴安娜一手为他拉着门，一手还在持续不断地飞速打字。

即使他们的团队才刚刚成型，布鲁斯还是要承认自己对戴安娜精心编排的高效快速的退场方式感到钦佩。即使这意味着他只能独自面对一位亚特兰蒂斯人和一位氪星人。

“我与犯罪斗争了二十年；你们离我的经验水平还差得远。你们根本不知道我为这座城市做了些什么。别逼我教你。”他面对着他们俩，双臂交叉在胸前。他根本不需要向任何人证明自己。

“教我？”亚瑟大笑。“是啊，你会喜欢的，不是吗？也许我也可以教你几件事。”

克拉克清了清嗓。“听我说，布鲁斯，我会把我在那些家伙身上找到的东西都交给你——也许你能发现些我忽视了的东西。至于武器，我很抱歉；没有时间了，我不得不在当时对付它，我不想冒险让任何人受到伤害。”

“好吧。还有件事——虽然我什么都没说，但我不希望看到你们俩之间发生的任何事分散整个团队的注意力。”

布鲁斯不得不佩服他俩：亚瑟脸上依然挂着傻笑，而克拉克斜着脑袋，设法摆出了一副茫然无措的样子。

“哦，这可真 _精彩_ …呵，布鲁斯，为什么你不告诉我们到底是我俩之间的什么那么引人分心？因为到目前为止没人提起这事，除了你。也许你才是那个分了心的人。”

“亚瑟，我没时间玩你的游戏。作为小队的首领，我只是想确保当别人命悬一线的时候，你们俩不要因为你们之间的关系而对任务执行造成干扰。”

“首领？”亚瑟厌恶地呕了一声。

“我不知道这话从何而来，”克拉克说。“我…我们一直都有做好自己的工作。”说到这儿克拉克停顿下来；他凝视着布鲁斯，双眼眯了起来，“而且，”他继续说道，声音低沉得让空气都发起了抖，“拿别人的生命冒险这种事用不着你教我。”

“我明白了。”布鲁斯转身沿着长桌边缘踱了几步，又折返回来，特意拖着时间，看着克拉克努力压抑自己的怒火。“说起拿生命冒险，”他最后说道，让自己做好准备——因为他这次绝对要戳中逆鳞了，而这条龙绝对会毫不犹豫地发起反击。他指着亚瑟。“当一切都在发生时你在哪里？当佐德来时？当莱克斯·卢瑟绑架了他的母亲？当毁灭日出现？当他死去的时候？所有这些阿尔法男的装腔作势我不管，亚瑟，但你最好记住是我把他带回来的。”他让那句无声的影射晾在他们之间的空气中： _你也最好记住，克拉克，我知道什么能杀死你。_

不管是不是无声的影射，片刻之后布鲁斯意识到他的话毫无疑问让对方听了个清清楚楚。同样毋庸置疑的是，作为一名壮汉，亚瑟的动作可真是飞快——克拉克可以更快，当然，但不知怎样亚瑟还是先逮住了布鲁斯。布鲁斯的后背猛地撞到了墙上，在骨头和肌肉与坚硬的混凝土撞击痛得呲牙咧嘴之中，意识到克拉克根本留在原地一动没动；实际上，是他故意选择让亚瑟上的。布鲁斯不得不承认自己没有预料到克拉克会选择不行动。

“我 _不_ 听命于你！你要知道，在你做的那么多事情之后，你现在不是鲨鱼食的唯一原因——就是他！ _你_ 最好记住这一点！”

“亚瑟，”克拉克的声音让这个名字听起来完全就是另一个词——像是… _听我的话_ 。他们又互相确认了一下眼神，之后克拉克说道，“布鲁斯，还有其他威胁世界的力量，来自亚特兰蒂斯的势力；他是唯一一个能处理这些事情的人，而且他还依然在处理着它们。这对我们……很难，但现在你知道了，我会很感激你不再提起这事。”

亚瑟松手之后布鲁斯仍感觉有些喘不上气；好痛。但这个小插曲至少说明了一些事情。“他从他的世界拯救了地球，你从你的世界拯救了地球。现在呢？我们就只能寄希望于戴安娜的亲戚们不会也来召唤一遭——”

“如果她们来，我们会一起应对。”克拉克说道。“这难道不就是联盟的意义吗？”

“ _联盟_ 也许远远不够——”

“或者你可以试试把她杀了。看看这条路你能走多远。至于现在，我知道你特别想刺痛我，韦恩——但记住，不像卡尔，我不会留有余地。问题是人类以为这是他们自己的世界，”亚瑟继续道。“你以为你知晓一切，韦恩，但你并不，而你得想办法面对这个事实。我们中的一些人在你们学会不吃屎前就已经存在了。”

“本不该是这样的，”克拉克安慰道。他从长桌那边走过来，站在他们俩之间。布鲁斯的双脚在亚瑟松手之后现已安全着陆了。但亚瑟还没有走开，而布鲁斯突然明显地意识到亚瑟的胸是如何离自己的近在咫尺；他可以嗅到亚瑟的味道，海的味道掺杂着一绺皮革的气味。而现在克拉克也挤进了这个狭小的空间。克拉克闻起来就像人类——布鲁斯很惊讶，自己竟会在闻到干净普通的洗衣液和商店品牌的肥皂的味道时感到一种奇妙的失落感。而克拉克将手放到了他肩膀上，对布鲁斯而言他的手简直宛如烙铁。布鲁斯在心里给今天的日记主题记了一笔：关于氪星人的体温。

他们三个都是大块头，在这个狭小的空间里有太多——太多肌肉，太多压力，太多体温。现在选择让步感觉就像在示弱，布鲁斯试图用理智说服自己，也许这就是为什么他们仨谁都没有动。但该死的，尽管他知道自己应该从这剑拔弩张的圆圈中离开，但想象自己去当这个第一人还是会让他很不爽——仅是作为一个人类的尊严，哪怕没什么别的。

亚瑟那双奇怪颜色的眼睛又在审视布鲁斯了。而布鲁斯也回盯着他，试图抑制住自己脑海里不断涌现出的所有错误想法。亚瑟的眼睛如他的胸膛一般散发着压迫力，就在布鲁斯身前；布鲁斯能透过他穿着的那件可笑的薄纱般的衬衫看到他挺立着的深色乳头。

“你想要怎么样，布鲁斯？”克拉克声音低沉，轻吐着气地问道。在他旁边，亚瑟咯咯地笑了，这笑声直达布鲁斯早已硬挺的老二。

所有他曾用来维持脸部表情的中立和呼吸的平稳的身体训练现在绝对都派上了用场。布鲁斯一下子就明白了为什么自己会如此紧张，因为热潮正在他体内翻滚着，而伴随着这股热潮的是一个醒悟，或者说是顿悟，即关于当他看到他们在一起的时候，到底是什么令他如此困扰。他们绝对上过床，克拉克和亚瑟，而且它们很谨慎。布鲁斯还是没能让自己忍住不去看，期望着他们一旦失手，他就能看到——哦，是的。布鲁斯知道自己想要的是什么了。

布鲁斯想要克拉克和亚瑟将他 _摧毁_ 。

他知道正确的做法应是将他们推开，让他们离开，给自己一点空间。也许用氪石威胁一下克拉克，因为他现在知道了这样做相当于也是在同时威胁亚瑟。所以，他应该就——然后他犯了个错误。他的眼睛滑到了克拉克的唇，即使他一边说着，“我不知道你们在耍些什么把戏，但我不喜欢——”

“你看起来像是讨厌很多事情，”亚瑟调侃道。“你这个样子就是因为你总是绷得太紧。也许你应该对此做点什么。”

布鲁斯猛地沿着墙向外撤了一步，转过身开始走开。他沉痛地意识到他们俩谁都没动，沉痛地意识到他们的双眼在跟踪着他后退的一举一动，沉痛地意识到有些事情是他想做但不能做的。他让自己颤抖着长舒了一口气。

两大步之后他走了回来，凝视着克拉克的嘴唇；半秒之后，他吻上了他。

尽管布鲁斯之前视作调情的手段他都做了，克拉克似乎还是对布鲁斯正亲吻着他这一事实感到由衷的震惊。他没有立刻回吻，但也没有撤离，几秒钟之后，在布鲁斯用舌头擦过克拉克的嘴唇时，他甚至张开了嘴。也许这就是为什么亚瑟没有直接把布鲁斯扔到房间的另一头。

当布鲁斯回想起这一刻的时候，他肯定会记得他告诉过自己，他会划一条底线，在什么时候的某一时刻他会直接叫他们滚蛋。因为，说真的，这只会让事情变得更加复杂。如果他们停下来分道扬镳，承认在这里的某时某地所有人都已吸取了教训，就只留下布鲁斯一个人和他硬邦邦的，最终泫然欲泣的老二，那么一切都会保持简简单单。确实，如果他停止亲吻克拉克，或许会有所帮助——但克拉克已经开始回吻他，吻得甜蜜而又深沉。而且他也许该告诉亚瑟不要再对他的脖子做那些让他内里融化的事情了——

“布鲁斯，我做事从来不明目张胆。我知道你在观察我们，”当他们俩都停下来让布鲁斯喘口气的时候，克拉克极其平静地说道。

“我们让你看——就只是别伤着了自己，”亚瑟说着，又傻笑起来。

“你想知道是什么驱动着我们。什么能让我们袒露真心。也许我们也想认识面具之下的那个男人…总是那么冷峻，那么霸道…”布鲁斯觉得这真是特别克拉克·肯特的一句话——开门见山挑起话题，看看它在接下来的会晤中能给你带来些什么，所有这些都包装在一副轻松的微笑和阳光般温暖的外表之中。

“那你们还在等什么？咱们上楼继续吧。”布鲁斯可绝对不打算在坚硬的混凝土地上野合，把发动机油弄到屁股缝里去。

而布鲁斯最后就是这样坐到了独享观众席上的——亲眼看着克拉克和亚瑟做爱：在他自己舒适的卧室里，在他特别定制的，小岛级特大号床上—谢谢您嘞。布鲁斯看着克拉克亲吻吸吮着亚瑟深色的乳头，看着亚瑟和克拉克以对人类来说恐怕能把骨头压碎的力道研磨着对方。亚瑟带着刺青的古铜色肌肤与克拉克陶瓷般的肤色形成了鲜明的对比——克拉克湿漉漉的粉舌沿着那些刺青一路向下至亚瑟的胯骨。布鲁斯思考着纹身的操作流程，看着它们低弯起伏的线条直没入亚瑟阴茎的根部，慢条斯理地思考着它们的意义。他坐在那里，包裹在自己的翼状靠背椅里，酌着一杯玛尔戈红酒。他看着克拉克的舌头，在那儿挑逗着亚瑟的卵蛋和马眼，舔舐着他的前液。克拉克圆润的嘴唇包裹在亚瑟的老二上——和他身体其他部分一样又大又长——而布鲁斯所能想到的全部只有那玩意在自己体内会感觉如何。然后还有克拉克的，当然；布鲁斯没想到它看起来就是那样（即使外星人的紧身衣基本藏不了什么，那器官竟然也令人惊异的看起来与人类一样——尽管自然地，正与克拉克其他的一切一样，那东西以人类的标准来说也绝对算得上宏伟了）克拉克，就在这时，向布鲁斯知会般地瞥了一眼，亚瑟巨大的老二还在他嘴里，他竟然还能做到一边冲布鲁斯傻笑，一边把亚瑟的整个粗壮的全长吞了进去，接着开始长而缓慢地吸吮亚瑟。

“啊！操，”亚瑟吸了口气，脑袋后仰，张大了嘴。克拉克将他的整根吞了进去，亚瑟的脚后跟抵着布鲁斯的床，向克拉克的嘴挺动——而克拉克就这样接纳着他，给了他几次深喉同时还一刻没停地吮吸着。

“过来，”亚瑟，在差不多又一分钟之后，气喘吁吁地说道。他把克拉克不费吹灰之力地拎了起来，他们的吻凌乱而又饥渴。亚瑟冲着克拉克的屁股响亮地拍了一记，又狠狠捏了一把。“准备好了吗，宝贝？”

“嗯啊。”

亚瑟站起来把克拉克领到床沿，然后把他推成跪姿。他迅速润滑好自己，贴到克拉克身后。亚瑟宽阔的身躯紧压在克拉克背部的线条上，一条胳膊紧紧地环在克拉克胸前，压着他的臂膀。接着以一下缓慢的挺动，滑进了克拉克的身体。“这对你来说也许太过了，布鲁斯——不过卡尔喜欢我压住他。”亚瑟叙述着，那抹得意的笑容又横在了他的嘴角。“我也许没他那么强壮，但我的力量足以让他这样兴奋。足以这样抱住他。”

布鲁斯很明白，如果卡尔不“喜欢”的话，这一切远不会发展到这一步。

亚特兰蒂斯人的大手滑过克拉克强大的身体，它们陷进克拉克浑圆的臀肉里，他的阴茎活塞一般地在克拉克身体里进进出出，又深，又重，又快。

“哦，就这样，再用力——用力点——”

只有亚瑟能束住那具身体。布鲁斯无助的双眼凝视着克拉克的另一只手向后紧抓着亚瑟的后腰，将他更深更重地推向自己——他也这么做了。亚瑟用一只手臂环过克拉克的喉咙，另一只向下握住克拉克大小可观的阴茎。每一次冲撞都比上次更为猛烈。亚瑟环着克拉克脖子的手臂肌肉随着每一次律动虬起蠕动；粗大的静脉突起着，他低吼着一遍遍撞向克拉克。亚瑟咆哮着在克拉克体内到达了终点，布鲁斯观察着那激烈的程度，看着亚瑟向克拉克律动着喷薄殆尽。看着亚瑟将脸埋到克拉克的颈后，牙齿陷进那片肩膀之间的柔软。克拉克多坚持了几秒钟，激烈快速地撸动着。在那一刻，布鲁斯感到空气中燃起了一丝灼热，好像有人点燃了一个燃烧棒——克拉克的眼睛，布鲁斯注意到，是通红的，然而他却紧闭双眼，颤抖着到达了高潮。布鲁斯只能去想象克拉克高潮前的皮肤究竟会有多烫。而老天那可真是个激烈的高潮：量超多，那在他身下团成一团彻底被浸透的床单，被克拉克之后用超级速度扯下了床。可真是个美国质量的骄傲：他的床最后竟然完好无损。

亚瑟搂着克拉克，克拉克喘着粗气，布鲁斯怀疑估计是由于喉咙被压而不是因为被干。亚瑟肌肤上的汗水汇聚成溪，让他的刺青在灯光之下闪着光泽。（这一点值得注意——亚瑟也会出汗，既是条有用的日记条目，也同时与克拉克形成了鲜明对比。布鲁斯只见过克拉克在过度暴露氪石的情况下出汗。）

布鲁斯将自己的红酒杯放在茶几上，冷静而沉着，仿佛是穿着定制西装，在出席一场豪华的晚宴。他以自己的坚强意志忍耐了这么久，即使他感到自己的老二早已迫不及待，就只为证明自己 _可以_ 。那两位欢爱后亲吻抚摸着对方的神停下来看着他，布鲁斯能看到他们俩已经又半勃了。 _操_ 。

布鲁斯从不是个会怯场的人；这样让他们看着他缓慢地褪去自己的衣服真的非常刺激。布鲁斯知道自己看起来饱经沧桑——哥谭的经年累月对他的身体并不怎么好。他展露自己的皮肤，自己的伤疤，和所有那些作为一个普通人类行义所必然造成的那些所谓的“不完美”。但这一件事，布鲁斯知道，也能从他们的眼中窥到：不知何故，这些年轻的神灵们想要他。

另外，正如他刚刚认识到的，克拉克没有咽部反射，而且他早已知道亚瑟曾被拍到在世界上最深的海沟——汤加海沟——中潜行，在21700英尺的深海——所有这些事实均指向许多可待发掘的有趣可能。

“看到你喜欢的了吗？”克拉克问道，半合着眼，眼光穿行至布鲁斯双腿间毋庸置疑的硬挺。

“是啊，你们俩都是。”

“好伙计。那就快来吧。”

结果他们甚至都没等到布鲁斯来就开动了。他们起身将布鲁斯拉至床沿，亚瑟开始吻他——吻一个毛茸茸的家伙的感觉很奇妙——所有脸上那些搔刮舔痒简直像打开了新世界大门。而且有趣的是这些毛竟然没有对水下快速移动的流体力学造成问题。说到流体力学，克拉克的披风也不科学…那玩意根本就不符合实际原理…但是… _该死_ …在他后面，克拉克正用舌头在布鲁斯的脖子和肩膀上施展魔法，他滚烫的老二正热情地贴在布鲁斯屁股缝里。克拉克的手游走到他的胯部揉捏着，布鲁斯一瞬间以为他会去摸他的阴茎，但他没有。亚瑟也丝毫不碰他，布鲁斯忍不住嘶叫了一声。

亚瑟咯咯笑了。“可怜的家伙。我们应该就把他留在这儿。”

“我们可以，但我想看看他高潮时什么样。”克拉克在他身后低语着，手仍停留在布鲁斯的胯部，指尖刮过布鲁斯的大腿，令他呼吸加快。当他试图用自己的手触摸自己时，克拉克轻轻地把他的手推开——然后把它们压在了布鲁斯身体两侧。那压力以超人的标准不算什么，但布鲁斯仍然无法挣脱。

“别…”布鲁斯痛恨自己声音中的裂痕。

“唔…该让谁操你，布鲁斯？”

“这不是——”

“啊不，这个由我们来决定。”克拉克阳光般微笑着说道。

“去你们的。”

他们俩咯咯笑着，四只手游走在他全身；他分不清是谁的手在哪里，是谁的唇在吻他。他全部的注意力都集中在让自己的腿屹立不倒上了。最后，他模糊不清地意识到，亚瑟站在他身后，手指在他股缝里。

“就赶紧做吧…求你了。”

“没问题，亲爱的。”

亚瑟极缓慢地进入布鲁斯，他的老二如他身体其他部分一样又粗又硬。布鲁斯感觉自己快要被劈成两半了，这本该非常难受——确实，说真的，没有前戏只靠润滑的话。

“受不了了吗，韦恩？”

“操，闭嘴，快动！”

之后布鲁斯能做的就只有歆长地嚎叫了。亚瑟的阴茎一寸又一寸地被推入他体内，每当他刚适应了亚瑟的宽度就又被挺入一寸。但他怎么能只会关注到不适感呢？当布鲁斯睁开眼睛——他什么时候让自己闭上的？他已经不确定了——克拉克跪在身前，他饱满紧俏的嘴唇在唾液和前液的晕染下泛着水光，紧紧包裹着布鲁斯的阴茎。那绺该死的卷发散在他额前，他宝蓝色的眼睛注视着布鲁斯。布鲁斯的老二深深的插在超人炽热的嘴里。亚瑟的手掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣，让他大开着后庭；然后他开始动——

 _操，上帝啊！_ 保持直立绝对是个挑战了。他提醒自己，他可以在冰冷刺骨的哥谭雨夜里蹲在滴水兽上几个小时，所以这算不了什么。但被一只巨大的老二和一张滚烫的嘴两面夹击相比之下可是要好上一千倍。亚瑟的每一下挺动都将布鲁斯的老二更深地推入克拉克吸盘一样火热的嘴里。“克拉克，克拉克！…唔…”克拉克的嘴从他阴茎上滑下来，让他从他嘴里坚实的味蕾上擦过，然后开始上下游走在他整个全长之上，以他危险而精妙地配合着的唇舌和牙齿——那可以将钻石碾成粉末的牙齿。但布鲁斯没法让自己再去关心这个了，当他正被整个星球上两个最光辉伟岸令人敬畏的生灵拆解得分崩离析之际。

分崩离析，彻底袒露，无助地嘶叫——任他们摆布，渴望着，渴求着他们能给予他的一切。随着亚瑟节奏的加快布鲁斯开始汗如雨下，更快，更重，更深。他挺得越深，布鲁斯就越深地进入克拉克的嘴里，布鲁斯双手揪着克拉克的头发保持平衡。在某一个白热的瞬间，克拉克冲他摆出了一个近乎阴险的微笑，然后那只没再抓着布鲁斯臀瓣的手滑进了他卵蛋和后庭中间的那一处，在外部按摩着他的前列腺，同时亚瑟在内部将他彻底击溃，那厚重的阴茎拖曳着挺动着…正击中在他体内那最甜美的一处。

这对于布鲁斯任何所谓的精神训练来说都太过头了。他感受着那沿着脊柱一路流窜至脚趾的战栗，感受着自己囊袋的缩紧。感受着这过火的一切，将他推到极乐之巅，以一切最好的方式将他彻底摧毁。他将自己倾泻入克拉克嘴里，而克拉克将他的所有吞了下去，同时亚瑟以最后一下撞击将自己的释放倾吐在布鲁斯脖颈处。克拉克的嘴退了下去，接着又低吟着将他整个吸了进去。布鲁斯的身体几乎紧贴在他脸上，他执着布鲁斯的腰将他钉得死死的。亚瑟的释放如热浪一般在他体内拍打着，将一切化作一片白。他骨肉无存，神游天外，在高潮的余韵中颤抖着；亚瑟最后终于退了出来，失去支撑的他只有扑通一下倒向了床。

克拉克，当然，不会就这么让他像个布娃娃一样散在床上；他与布鲁斯还没完事呢。他弯下身悬在布鲁斯身上，开始深深地亲吻布鲁斯，蹭得到处都是，让布鲁斯品尝自己的味道，以他自己火热的唇舌。

“卡尔，”亚瑟低吟着，拉着克拉克的腰将他从布鲁斯身上拖了下去，将他翻过身，吻上了他。亚瑟的大手，包裹住克拉克的阴茎；他缓慢然后加快地撸动着，以某种特有的动作让克拉克发出了呻吟。布鲁斯没法预期到自己会对所有这一切感到感激和欣慰——所有今天这一切，因为如果在这之后一切都在灾难中化为灰烬，那么至少他可以靠发生在这里的一切支撑自己独自聊慰好几年了。

恢复了点力气之后，布鲁斯最终设法将自己支起身来，倾过身，舔舐着吮吸着克拉克挺立的深色乳头。克拉克无助地呻吟着，紧抓着亚瑟和布鲁斯，直到最后在亚瑟手中彻底释放。

一切都结束之后，布鲁斯看着亚瑟和克拉克如何将对方紧紧相拥，看着亚瑟如何温柔地触着克拉克的下颚，看着他柔软地亲吻克拉克的唇和颈，看着他们看着对方的眼神——所有这一切是如何令布鲁斯血脉喷张。如何在他心中掀起绵长而痛苦的渴望。他迅速伸向茶几拿过那瓶玛尔戈直接对着瓶口喝了一大口。

“给，”他说着把酒递给了亚瑟。

亚瑟也喝了一大口，欣赏地吹了声口哨。“所以，就这么发生了。现在呢？”

“我不清楚你，但这只人类屁股很久都不会从这张床上下去了，”布鲁斯说。

“好主意，我们也跟你一起。”克拉克扑楞着翻到布鲁斯另一边，布鲁斯被夹在中间。克拉克也从亚瑟递给他的红酒瓶里喝了一大口。

布鲁斯摇着头看着他。“这玩意对你起作用吗？”

“没什么用，不过我喜欢它在我舌尖上的感觉，有点麻麻的那种。”克拉克又冲他灿烂地微了个笑。

“‘麻麻的那种’？你认真的？而且顺便，你们难道不需要回去吗？去战斗巨型海怪或者超级机器人什么的？”

亚瑟冲他傻乐。“韦恩，别在你的蝙蝠脑袋里瞎纠结啦。这是张大床。我们可不走。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。他被干的太爽已经没力气反对他们了。也许也因为他不想再这么做了。他埋进自己的枕头里，把厚实的被子掀过头顶。没想到他很快就陷入了梦乡，尽管身处两只非常巨大，非常光溜的男人暖和的体温之间。当然还要加上克拉克对他的后背慢条斯理的抚摸与按摩。这很好。克拉克就是这么的好。也许有一天——在某种程度上——他也能渐渐容忍和接受亚瑟。

“…如果你是个真正的好伙计，你还会加入我们的。”克拉克在他耳畔低语道。之后一切坠入黑暗。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

布鲁斯猛然惊醒。他意识到自己刚经历了迄今为止最深沉的一次睡眠。他从茶几上拿起手表，沉吟了一声：早上6点。他的床伴们已经不见了。有一条来自克拉克的短信，对他和亚瑟的不辞而别表示歉意——北太平洋上有一场台风正迅速逼近。昨晚的画面随着精液和红酒的味道冲进了他的脑海。他懒洋洋地撸了几下自己的老二然后决定去冲个澡继续。他站起身，注意到了那张被丢在地板上的床单，那张浸透了克拉克精液的床单。布鲁斯把它拾了起来，上面仍残留着一丝潮湿，还没有开始干结（也许是因为空调的作用或者别的什么）。同时它也非常明显地没有任何气味。他的凝视移到了床上。他决定不去冲澡了。十分钟后，他已经将所有床单分装在了不同的塑料袋子里。二十分钟后，他已经拿着这些袋子冲进了自己的地下实验室。他还浑身赤裸着。他小心翼翼地将自己从上到下从里到外用棉签蘸了个遍。所有东西全部被装进编好码的组织样品瓶中——只写成超人的XX或者亚特兰蒂斯的YY可绝对不行。很幸运阿福这个时候刚好在休小假。在他的桌子上，有一台从未联网的笔记本电脑。他打开了自己不久前建立的文档：代号“达摩克利斯”。他会在这里对所有的样本进行分析。目前他所有的记录均储存在这台电脑上，不过以钢骨的数字电子解析能力他恐怕需要将其全部改成手写记录。

他们上了床，仅此而已。他不能一直倚赖着氪石，而且他还基本对亚特兰蒂斯人一无所知。所有能呼吸能流血的生物都可以被杀死。他们给与了他研究他们并最终击败他们的武器。联盟的使命是守护地球，但如果联盟自己才是那个需要被提防的对象呢？此时此刻，他在这里暗地中所做的一切就是一场十足的背叛。就是这样。他会承认自己一定程度上的愧疚，但这是他自己的选择——当无法预料之事再次发生之时，成为那必要之恶。一边工作着，布鲁斯回想起昨晚亚瑟和克拉克是如何触摸着他；想起他们是如何给与了他所渴望的一切；他回想起亚瑟和克拉克触摸着对方的样子；想起他看着他们时他自己所思考和感受到的一切。

他将学会如何肩负着这一切活下去。

 

 

（全文完）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 太火辣了！第一次翻ABC的三人行，与传统的DC trinity superwonderbat相比还是感觉很奇特的。  
> 这篇文当初最吸引我的地方（除了肉很好吃以外+_+）就是它以AU的形式相对深入地将MOS，BVS到AM的背景故事糅合到了一起，提供了一种新的主要人物关系发展的可能性，同时将几部DCEU电影的世界观统一到了一起。而且，最后关于布鲁斯的人物刻画，怎么说，让我感到挺震撼。虽然我没看过多少漫画，但是这让我看到了一个更加黑暗也更有人性的，有时理智得近乎冷血的布鲁斯形象。我很喜欢。  
> 大家有注意到我们正联的几位巨头的名字刚好是ABCD嘛？Trinity=BCD，加上Arthur的A，又能凑出各种有意思的可能性呢！（你够，你把巴里和维克多放在哪里-_-|||  
> 虽然superbat是我的OTP不过偶尔换换口味也不错（你够  
> 我爱正联的所有人。  
> 愈加发现自己对各种CP的容忍度在逐渐上升是怎么回事（你够
> 
> 欢迎大家多多支持原作！~


End file.
